A computer network and/or system may include a group of computers (e.g., clients, servers, smart routers) and other computing hardware devices that are linked together through one or more communication channels to facilitate communication and/or resource-sharing, via one or more specifically programmed graphical user interfaces (GUIs), among a wide range of users.
When a network or system, configured with data files and/or software programs and services, experiences outages, errors and failures, an administrator must analyze the failure to make changes to the software and deploy a new version. In the meantime, the software may be rolled back to a snapshot of a previous release or previous version.